For years, the typical turkey pan call has been a circular friction call with a circular playing surface disposed above a generally cylindrical sound chamber with at least one hole in the bottom from where sound propagates.
A hunter often rests the call on the hunter's leg. This tends to attenuate the sound produced by the call. To avoid this, the hunter would often tip the call on its side to expose the bottom of the call. This makes it difficult to play, because the top-playing surface is then vertical, or at least no longer horizontal.
One method of avoiding the need to tip the call is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,091 to John Musacchia, which is an example of a call holder which accepts a turkey pan call into an aperture in a platform having legs. The legs elevate the bottom of the turkey pan call so that sound is not occluded by the operator's leg. The turkey pan call is held in place by resilient members or rubber bands which extend over the playing surface of the pan call.
While such turkey pan call holders have been used in the past, they do have some drawbacks. One of the most significant drawbacks to such a pan call holder is the obstruction caused by the resilient member extending over the pan call itself. The obstruction can make it difficult to freely move a striker about the entire playing surface of the call and thereby can restrict the operator from certain areas of the pan call surface unless the operator manually moves or otherwise pushes the resilient member to the side. However, when an operator is calling a turkey, it is often desirable to limit the motion occurring at the source of the sound call.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for holding a turkey friction pan call in an efficient manner.